Je T'aime, I am forever yours
by Crimson-Rose22
Summary: What happens when a cursed princess, a wealthy heir, a skellington, a fire demon and a vamprie! all live together? Chaos, love, drama, comedy, tragedy, everything you could possible want in a story! I recomend you play "Je T'aime" by Kelly Sweet!
1. Chapter 1:The Begining

Chapter 1

"Now Miss, are you sure you want to pursue your studies here?" The old man asked who was driving the car. His white mustache rustled as he spoke. "Yes William. I want to be with other girls and boys. I...I...I-"she started. "Tired of being lonely?" William finished solemnly. "But, you know Miss-" "Yes, I do. Do not fret. I'll be fine." Awai gave a reassuring smile to William, who passed glances at her in the driver's mirror. He gave her a faint smile. "You're a strong, courageous and beautiful woman Miss Awai. I have been honored serving you." Awai laughed. "Oh Willy! You make it sound like I won't ever see you! Of course I'll visit!" Awai said, as tears came to her eyes. "You've been so kind to me…Are you leaving?" William parked the car, walked over and opened Awai's door. After she stepped out, he embraced her in a big hug. "Awai, I will always be at the manor, waiting for your smiling face to grace my presence." He said, smiling. Awai buried herself in the old man's butlers jacket. "I'll think about you, and mom and dad and everyone everyday! I'll send letters and pictures! I'll call-" Awai rushed as tears flowed down her face. William took out a handkerchief. "Now now miss, please don't cry. You would not want to meet your new roommates and colleagues with a red face would you?" He cooed. He handed Awai her bag. "Your other things should be arriving tonight." He leaned down and kissed her on the head. "Now, be a good girl." Awai nodded, trying hard to hold the tears back. She stood there, in the same exact spot moments after the Black town car had vanished, waiting to see if it would come back. She was happy, happy to be attending school. But Awai also had a tinge of sadness. She was leaving her comfort place, and reaching out into the world. She took a deep breath, and walked past the metal gates.

Jack looked in the mirror. His hair in a messy array, sleep still in his eyes. "The one thing I hate about this form….so much work." He mumbled in a groggy voice, as he ruffled his hair, about to step into the shower. Calcifer, who was lying on his messy bed, lay snoring and talking in his deep slumber. "Ah…so youuu like fire? Hmm?" He muttered in his sleep as a big smile came across his face, "I can give you fire baaabbyyy..." Kyoya was at the kitchen, drinking his coffee. He picked up the piece of paper that had occupied their counter for about 2 weeks now.

_"We are pleased to inform the residents of suite 400 on 4A that you will receive a new member to your housing. This individual comes from a respectable household, so please treat them respectfully. They have come a long way to attend our fine school, so we wish that you do not cause this individual to wish to leave. Thank you and congratulations._

_Headmistress Nemsliey"_

Kyoya just thought in silence, about the boy. What he would be like. "Hopefully since he is from a high family, he'll be the complete opposite of Calcifer…then again, I know another individual from a high family who is almost as crazy…" He laughed when he thought of his friends from Ouran. Since the school had collapsed financially, they had been scattered. Kyoya showed no emotion towards this subject, for he tried to make it to the top of his class, which he had. Kyoya was top student, but….Jack walked out, a wide almost skeleton grin on his face. "Ahhh! Morning showers are so refreshing for a young gentleman!" He walked over and picked up an orange and began to peel it. Kyoya let a small smile seep out. "It's good to know that someone is awake and preparing for our newest housemate." He said, finishing his last sip of coffee. Jack grinned, "Why of course! Who wouldn't why I'm so happy that…" Jack rambled on, as Kyoya stared at his coffee cup. He had used a French press, but it reminded him of the young girl, who taught him to do stuff on his own, that everything was not about wealth, that-. "Kyoya! Helloooo!" Jack sang out, waving a hand in front of Kyoya's face. "Oh, sorry…Just remembering some papers to work on." He said, placing his glass in the sink, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Kyoya walked off to his room, and shut the door. Jack sighed, "Well, better go wake 'sleeping beauty'" he muttered as he walked into Calcifer's room.

Awai sighed as she stared at the large campus. She leaned her head back and gazed at the large white and cream building. The sun made it seem to have a glowing hue. Awai then adjusted her backpack and walked into the double doors. A woman with long brown hair that was tied up in a neat bun was waiting for her. She had black rimmed glasses that sat daintily on her nose, and was dressed in a dark blue business jacket and skirt. "Miss Awai. Welcome." The woman's solemn voice said. Awai nodded and followed the woman. The only sound throughout the whole building was the sound of Awai's flats and the woman's black heels against the marble floor. Soon, they arrived at a dark wooden door. The woman opened the door, to show a lavished office. "Come on in Miss Ryochi." Another woman said, in a kinder voice. Awai walked into the office. A woman with short bobbed blonde hair was sitting at a desk. "We're so pleased to have you attending Ludworth Academy. We know you'll enjoy it here." She said with a smile. Awai nodded. "It is wonderful to be here. I have been waiting for this day for a long time." The woman stood up. "That is good to here. You may call me Headmistress Akane." The headmistress picked up a piece of paper and looked at it for a moment. "Now, about your room. All we have left is a room in the suite 4-A in the A building." She said with an apologetic look on her face. "We're so sorry." "Sorry?" Awai asked with a smile. "That's more than perfect! A suite!" She said giddily. 'I wonder what kind of roommates I'll have! Probably really nice girls! We can do our hair, and share secrets, and talk about boys!' she thought to herself. The headmistress handed Awai a map and locations of her classes and dorm. Awai smiled. "Thank you!" she said, as she began to exit the room. "Wait! Miss Awai! Your roommates…." Headmistress Akane started. She sighed. "Well, she's going in with a good attitude…I hope she'll be fine with them…." Akane sighed as she sat down at her desk and began to sign papers. "Check on her Naomi, every now and then…" She murmured to the woman with the brown hair, who had been standing against the wall. "Yes Madam." She nodded and left.

Jack sighed as he sat impatiently. "It's already 2 in the afternoon!" He murmured anxiously as he looked at the clock. Jack combed back his black hair and placed in a neat ponytail. Kyoya looked up from his work. "Now Jack, not everyone can be as punctual as you. This gent is probably on his way…" He replied, even though he was anxious himself. Calcifer fell down on the couch. "What if the guy doesn't come? We'll have cleaned for nothing!" he gripped. Jack sighed. "YOU'LL have cleaned for nothing. Master Kyoya and I are always tidy; while YOU live in that pigsty you call a room." Jack corrected as he took out a handkerchief to dab his forehead. "I just hope he isn't like YOU." Kyoya stood up and dusted his jacket off. "Well, we were informed that he was from a high family, so all we can do is hope for the best..." He sighed, looking at the clock as well. For a moment, all that could be heard was the ticking in the silence.

Awai pressed the button labeled "4" on the elevator. "Wow! These dorms have elevators!" She said smiling. She looked at her watch. "I'm slightly late; I hope they don't mind..." She said with a smile on her face. 'It'll be different from home…Where I was lonely….' Awai gasped as the elevator door opened suddenly. 'This is it!' she said smiling. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She reached room 400. The door was a dark wood as well. Awai gulped. 'Here it goes!' she thought to herself, as she knocked on the door.

Jack, Kyoya, and Calcifer all perked up. Jack smiled. "I'll get it!" He said smiling, as he gracefully walked over to the door. He opened the door. "Welcome to suite 400 Mr.-!" Jack stared at the girl who was in front of the door. Her big green eyes seemed to widen, as her face almost turned as white as her fair hair. "Oh my…" he started.

(c)-Je T'aime-Kelly Sweet (title)


	2. Chapter 2:First Meeting

Chapter 2

Awai stared into the man's face. He had a wide grin and sleek black hair back in a short ponytail. "Buh, buh…" Awai stuttered, as she pointed at the boy, then at the plated number next to the door, and then pointed at the piece of paper in her hand. Suddenly, another boy with short spiky orange and yellow hair burst through the doorway. "Are YOU our roommate?!" He asked loudly, getting in Awai's face. Awai, startled, took a step back, tripped over her backpack, and hit her head against the other wall of the hallway. "Uwhaaaa…" She moaned, as she fell to the ground with a thud. "CALCIFER!" Jack screamed. His human form seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye. A tall, lanky skeleton wrapped its boney hands and fingers around Calcifer's neck. "HOW COULD YOU FRIGHTEN THE YOUNG MISS?" He cried out in a booming voice, shaking Calcifer to and fro. "You're the one going Skeleton on us now! What if she wakes up?" Calcifer argued back. Jack sighed, as he pulled out a pumpkin pocket watch. He pressed the middle of the watch in, and immediately turned human once more. "Well, I am pretty sure she won't be waking up soon from THAT fall due to YOUR uncanny actions!" Jack argued back, brushing off the sleeves to his jacket.

Kyoya decided to intervene, after he had seen enough. "Now gentlemen, please." He looked down at the girl, who was lying on her face in the hallway. "Well, this is a sight. Hmm…" Kyoya walked over and picked up the sheet the girl was carrying. "Well gentlemen, looks as if SHE is our new roommate, a miss…Awai Ryochi." He read her name on the sheet, and looked down at the girl. She had platinum blonde hair; Kyoya could have sworn it was white. Her skin was a light ivory with a hint of color. She looked delicate, just like her name suggested. Jack sighed. "Well, we better take her in. We do not want any of the neighbors to see." He mumbled, as he placed his arms underneath the girl. He proceeded to pick her up. "Whoa!" Jack grunted he lifted the girl up. "Her name may mean light, but I would beg to differ!" He huffed as he quickly carried her in and gently dropped her on the couch. He looked closely at her to check if she was ok. "Well, the good news is she's breathing…bad thing is…" Jack whispered to Calcifer and Kyoya who had followed him in. "She has a knot the size of an apple on her poor head." He whispered, gently picking up her hair to get a better look at the bump. Calcifer sat down and pouted. "I didn't MEAN too, she's the klutz!" He muttered, while crossing his arms. "Well, I believe it is time to give a ca-" Kyoya started, but then was interrupted by the phone. He walked over and picked it up. "Room 400, level 4 dorm A, Ootori Kyoya speaking." He recited into the phone. "Yes, Mr. Ootori. I trust that you've met your new roommate." The headmistress replied coolly on the other end. "Yes we've….met." He answered back, looking over his shoulder at the girl, in a limp less position on the couch. She looked quite pitiful. "Well, she will be staying with her, so please make her feel welcomed. And no shenanigans. I have friends in high places as well. That is all." Kyoya listened until he heard the disconnection of the phone on the other end. He gently placed the phone back onto the receiver. "Well, she's ours." He sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose. He began to read the paper about the girl once more. "She seems normal…good grades, never got into trouble, skilled in electives…" He placed the paper neatly onto the counter, on top of the letter they had received earlier.

Jack propped the girls head up onto the a pillow on the soft couch. "How fairytale-esque! A single rose that blooms in a house of men!" Jack cried out smiling, placing a hand onto his chest in a romantic fashion. "Hah. A skeleton, rich boy and fire demon…yeah Jack…REAL fairytale-esque." Calcifer said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. Jack rolled his eyes back at Calcifer, and turned back to look at the girl.

Suddenly, her eyes began to flutter open. "AH! Our maiden is awakening!" He gasped as a huge smile grew across his face. Calcifer crawled over to watch the girl. Kyoya walked over and stood beside Jack, watching the girl curiously. The girls emerald green eyes slowly opened. Awai looked up and saw three boys staring at her. "Oh my!" She cried as she suddenly flew up. She looked at them, her ivory face turning a bright rosy red. "I am so sorry…" She said, flustered, trying not to look up and make eye contact. 'How embarrassing!' Awai thought to herself, 'I fainted in front of all these…MEN!' "I'm terribly sorry, I must have the wrong room…" She said, before slowly getting up. "No Miss Ryochi, you have the right room. I believe you'll residing with us…" Kyoya said solemnly, as he handed her a glass of water. "…oh…" Awai said solemnly in a soft voice. Jack looked her in the eyes. "Oh dear maiden. I am terribly sorry to disappoint you…you probably don't want us as roommates…" Jack said, and then looked down at the ground sadly. "NO! No! I'm fine! " She cried out, shaking her head and hands in an embarrassed fashion. At this moment, Awai forgot that she was holding the glass of water. Water flew everywhere and landed on Jack and the ground.

There was a period of awkward silence. Awai had turned from a flustered red, to a pale white, matching her hair. Jack sat on his knees beside the couch that Awai was sitting on, sopping wet. "BUAHAHAHAH!" Calcifer burst out in laughter. "I'm starting to like this girl already!" Jack turned slowly to glare at Calcifer, through his sopping black hair. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Awai cried out in a high embarrassed voice, bowing her head in embarrassment. Jack then had a 180 degree mood change. "Oh no my dear! Do not fret! It is only water! No harm done!" He said smiling, holding the girls hand. "We are all pleased to have you here!" Awai looked into Jack's sincere smiling face. "You..You don't mind that I live here?" She asked quietly. "NO! Not at all!" Jack said smiling. "We needed something new to this dorm! And I believe that you staying here will be a most wonderful change!" He said sincerely. Awai smiled. "Thank you." She said as she looked Jack in the eyes. Jack blushed at the girl's sweet innocent face and pure liquid green eyes staring at him. "N-no problem." He softly responded.

Kyoya pulled Jack and Calcifer off the ground. "Now gentlemen, I find it highly rude that we have not introduced ourselves to the young lady yet." He said with a faint smile. "My name is Kyoya Ootori. I live in room 1." Kyoya stated, with a faint smile. "My name is Jack Skellington. I live in room 3. Pleasure to meet you." Jack said, while doing an over-exaggerated bow. There was a moment of silence, as Calcifer was looking away, staring at something on the wall. Finally, Jack elbowed him in the ribs. "OWAND I'm Calcifer." Calcifer stated while jumping slightly from surprise. "I live in room 4." He finished sheepishly, looking away again. Awai stood up from the couch. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said smiling. "Well, let's show the young lady to her room gents." Kyoya said, while opening up the door to room 2. "This is where you'll be sleeping…."


	3. Chapter 3:Getting to Know You

Kyoya turned the brass knob and opened the door. The room was dark, and filled with spider webs. It had a musty smell, and every window was closed. They all just stood there. "

Well…maybe if I open up these windows…" Awai said hesitantly but optimistically. She walked over and pulled on the old moldy curtains. Suddenly, a cloud of dust appeared. "Bluhh!" Awai coughed. She looked at the window. It was cloudy with dirt and grime. Jack dropped his head. "I-We're sorry…" He murmured. "NO!" Awai said running over. She clenched her fist in determination. "I can clean this!" She cried out to reassure Jack. "It's a wonderful size, and I love the large windows and balcony! Don't worry! I can fix it!" "Miss Awai, we'll be happy to help." Kyoya said, referring to Calcifer and Jack, and he pushed both of them foreword. "Kyoya! Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Calcifer cried out. "I have business to attend to. I'll be back to check on you all later." He said smugly, going into his room and shutting the door. "Humph." Calcifer huffed. "Well Miss, where should we start?" Jack asked as he rolled up the sleeves of his white button up shirt. "Hmmm." Awai hummed cutely as she held her chin thinking. "Let's start with the windows. That will brighten up the room!" She said smiling.

Moments later, Awai was scrubbing the windows on the inside, clearing spider webs and dust, as Jack cleaned the others from the balcony. Calcifer was in charge of heating the water and to scrub the floor. "THIS is DUMB." He complained, as he scrubbed the wooden floor with a broom. Jack was sick of Calcifer's complaining. He motioned towards Awai. Jack picked up a sponge, and Awai put a hand over her mouth. Suddenly, Jack threw it with incredible speed and accuracy. The wet sponge nailed Calcifer right in the back of the head, between his spiky red and orange hair and his neck. Calcifer was motionless, and slowly turned around. "jjjacccckkkkkk!!!!" He growled. Suddenly Calcifer's hair burst into flames. "HE'S ON FIRE!" Screamed Awai, not even thinking about how it could have started in the first place. She then grabbed her cleaning water pail, and threw it at Calcifer. Luckily, it put out his hair, but the bucket hit Calcifer straight in the face. "uwah…" Calcifer murmured as he fell to the ground.

"IMSOSOOORRY!" Awai rushed as she blushed embarrassingly. She sighed while bowing in embarrassment, "I'm such a klutz…" Jack looked at Calcifer on the ground, then at Awai, and began to laugh. "Oh! Awai! I'm afraid you don't understand!" He laughed. "Calcifer IS a fire demon! This human form is not really his real form! So fire is natural! He hates water, and it puts him out for a while if he has copious amounts!" Jack was almost on the ground laughing. "And by the looks of the den t of the bucket, I believe you gave him a double whammy!" Jack laughed. Awai looked. "A..fire demon? Really…." She whispered in amazement. She turned to Jack, "Can YOU do anything?" Jack looked back. "Why…yes..but-" "Show me!" Awai cried out. Jack looked at her softly. "I do not think so…I believe you will reject my true form." Awai looked at Jack sweetly. "I reject no one, no matter what. I live with an open heart." Awai said. "The curse of the silent princess…"she whispered. Jack heard this, but shrugged it off reluctantly. He held the cool orange and silver pocket watch in his hand. He pressed the face of the watch.

Suddenly, Jack was his original skeleton self. Awai looked up. She gave a soft gasp for a moment. "You see, you're terrified." Jack said sadly. "No! NO!" Awai reassured him. She held one of his boney hands. "I believe you look rather handsome for a skeleton." She said smiling. Jack looked into the big eyes of the girl. There was something about her, something magical. He gave her a faint smile. "Thank you." He then pressed the inside of the watch. "Now, should we get back to work?" Jack said smiling.  
"Yes! Lets!" Awai replied quickly. Soon, Awai was dusting the room, and Jack was cleaning the bathroom, which was surprisingly in good shape. "So…does Kyoya turn into…a..vampire?" Awai asked, half jokingly. "Well, he IS a shadow king." Jack replied back sarcastically. "But, no. He is normal, except his family is rather wealthy." Jack said smiling. "They own all of these buildings in Japan, his old school was for the sons and daughters of the wealthiest families around. But, due to financial problems, the school had to close. So Kyoya came here, the next best thing. I do believe he misses his friends though…It must be hard…" Jack murmured softly. Awai looked at the ground, remembering her home, her family, and…. "Well, I don't feel sorry for 'em!" Calcifer said, still scrubbing. "He's tough, and does his own thing! Shrugs off people like he's the king of everything…" Awai looked at Calcifer and Jack's faces. She smiled. She was blessed to have a room with them, and Kyoya too. This was the best, and her luck.

"Awai, where did you say you were from?" jack asked, placing the cleaning supplies by the door. "Andromia." She said softly. "Andromia! Oh, do you know a boy named Krystopher?" "I…I do not believe I do." Awai lied through her teeth. "Oh…well, he's from Andromia! Maybe I should call h-"Jack started. "No! You don't have to!" Awai interrupted. "I mean, I'll probably see him soon. Plus, I just arrived AND cleaned my room, I am a little tired." Awai said sweetly. Suddenly, a stomach growl broke the silence. Awai turned pink. "And a little hungry." Calcifer joked. Jack's face lit up. "Then I shall prepare you a meal fit for a princess! Gourmet food from moi!" He said smiling. Jack ran off to the kitchen.

Calcifer picked up the buckets and cleaning supplies and carelessly threw them into the closet beside Awai's room. He turned to speak to Awai, "aw-"he started, but stopped. He saw the graceful girl looking out of the window, at the sun. The sunlight was soft and gentle, and seemed to create an ominous glow around her. Calcifer was taken back for a moment. "I'll…I'll leave you alone." Calcifer murmured, hiding his face and walking out the door.

Awai turned to look, but Calcifer was gone. She sighed, and sat on the mattress. She looked around her room. It was lovely, especially the windows. Awai loved the skies and she had an excellent view of the campus and grounds past. Awai looked on the balcony and saw two birds land. Two beautiful white doves. She carefully walked over to them, and stroked them. The cooed softly. Awai opened her mouth. "Ah~……" was all that came out. She tried again and again. "Ah~….." was all that she could produce. Soon, the birds flew away. Several tears slid down Awai's face. "The princess, without a voice, cursed forever…" Awai took out a beautiful blue necklace. "To the one she loves, shall she tell, if true love is not true, then she shall fall under this spell…"


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Jack stirred the pasta in the large stainless steel pot. He had quickly changed into a casual dress shirt with jeans and a black waist apron. Jack was quickly picking up bottles, pouring them in, and setting them down to grab another in a rapid pace. Suddenly there was noise from Kyoya's room. "Forgive me! Forgive me! I'm just so hungry! Uwahhhhh!" A whiney voice cried. Jack looked into the pot and sighed. Suddenly, Awai rushed out of her room. "I heard crying! Is everything all right?" She had a hand against her chest. Awai was dressed in a light pink dress with a small ribbon in her hair. Jack stared at her, and then turned away, staring at the pasta, blushing. "Oh, everything fine. He's here." Jack sighed. "Calcifer! Could you dial Ludwig, Feliciano is back." Jack called over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Kyoya's door busted open. He was holding a young man by the collar of a blue shirt. The young man was apologizing and making up excuses at a rapid pace as well. "Awai, meet Feliciano." Kyoya muttered, holding Feliciano out towards Awai. Suddenly, Feliciano looked up. "Oh! A lady! No one told me you had a lady!" Feliciano was quickly out of Kyoya's grip and standing right next to Awai. "Do you like Pasta and Art young miss?" He asked sweetly. Awai looked up. Feliciano had a childish face. His brown hair was parted in the middle, and a small strand was curled on his left side. "Oh, um. Yes, I do." Awai said softly. Feliciano smiled. "Oh! You are a wonderful lady! You would love my home! We have Pasta! And Art! And the sea! Oh! You would love it!" Calcifer stepped out of his room. "He's on his way. And at a quick pace." Calcifer replied. He looked at Feliciano. "Hello Felici-" "Cali!" Feliciano cried out, while he ran and hugged Calcifer. "Look at you! You cut your hair! I like!"

–BANG! BANG! BANG!- Someone banged on their door, and it shook, as if about to fall out of its hinges. "Feliciano!" A stern strong deep voice called. Calcifer quickly ran over to open the door. A big strong muscular man was standing in the doorway. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a black necklace and work jeans. "I told you to never sneak into people's rooms again! No matter what!" The voice boomed. Feliciano trudged over to the man. "But Ludwig, it was pasta!" he wined. "Here, I'll make you some if you get back to your room. Now." The voice replied back, still stern but softer. Awai looked up at the man. "Oh, hello miss. Pardon my intrusion. I just had to pick up someone." He looked over his shoulder, and with a hand gesture, shooed Feliciano back to his room. "My name is Ludwig. We live right below." HE said, giving a faint but caring smile. "My name is Awai. Awai Ryochi." Ludwig was taken back for a moment. "Really, Ryochi?" He asked. "Yes." She replied softly. Kyoya looked at Ludwig's face, then at Awai. The first light bulb went off. Ludwig pushed his fingers through his blonde hair. "Well, it was a pleasure. I will be seeing you again soon, I hope." Ludwig then turned to Kyoya. "my apologies Kyoya, I'll try and keep him distracted more." Kyoya sighed and gave a quiet chuckle. "It is not a problem Ludwig, it is fine. He…reminds me of someone…" Kyoya said smiling, staring at the book on the table. Awai looked at Kyoya's face. She could sense that he missed his friends, like Jack and Calcifer said. "Yes, well then. Good day." Ludwig said, walking out of the suite and closing the door.

Jack sighed. "Well, you've gotten a head start on meeting Feliciano and Ludwig." He joked. "Feliciano is one of a kind. Believe me." Calcifer sighed as he slumped onto the couch. Kyoya walked over to the kitchen and pulled out some plates and glasses. "It was rather strange. This time, I heard whimpering sounds from my air vent. Sounds like, 'Pasta…pasta. I smell it. I crave it. I need it. Pasttaaaaa…..'" Kyoya said, as he set the table. He pulled out a chair. "Miss Awai?" Awai walked over and sat at the wooden table. Calcifer sat down next to her. "You'll be surprised. Jack can actually cook!" He said, giving a cheesy smile. "Hey! What do you mean I can cook?" Jack asked back, as he drained the pasta and placed it into a big bowl with tongs in the middle of the table. Kyoya sat down at his place, and looked at Awai's face for a moment. The milky skin, the emerald eyes, the fair hair. He nodded with a smile to himself. Jack sat at the other head of the table. "Well, let us dine gentlemen…" Jack said picking up his glass, "and lady." He said toasting. Kyoya and Calcifer picked up their glasses as well. Awai smiled, as she picked up hers and they all toasted.

After the meal, Awai walked over to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. She removed her jewelry from her hands and begun to work. Jack walked over to the sink. "Now, Miss, you do not need to help-" Jack started. "Oh, but I must! I live here now, so I will contribute as well." Jack sighed, and looked down at the counter. He saw her jewelry. He noticed the silver ring with the stone. It was a mix between a ruby, diamond and opal. Roscharia. The second light bulb went on. Jack made his way to the couch, and sat there, pondering.

Awai finished with the dishes, and placed them out to dry. Suddenly there came a knock on the door. It was exactly 8 o'clock. Awai quickly ran over and answered it. "Miss Ryochi? We're here with your belongings." The first mover man stated. "Oh yes! I can unpack; just place everything in the 2nd room please." Awai said sweetly. "Certainly miss." The second mover man replied. Awai walked into her room, to help direct the men. Jack watched as mover man after mover man walked into their suite. He gave a faint smile. Calcifer walked out of his room, in a wife beater and PJ pants, rubbing his eyes. "I was just about asleep, what is all the ruckus?" He grumbled. Jack sighed as he picked up the book Kyoya had set down before dinner. "Awai's stuff." He replied. Calcifer sighed. He watched almost 30 men leave the suite, followed by Awai. The group walked into the hallway, to chat for a moment. Calcifer walked in. He knew he shouldn't, but he was the curious demon nature inside of him convinced him too. He looked at one of the open boxes on Awai's mahogany desk. On top, was a framed picture. Calcifer looked closer at it. There were three individuals, and they were all dressed in magnificent clothing! And, and there were crowns, and a crest! And, Awai! Calcifer stumbled backwards in shock. The third light bulb flickered. Calcifer quickly walked back, just to make sure. Finally, the third light bulb turned on.

He walked back into the den area. He watched Awai smile as she walked back in. "I am going to go finish unpacking my belongings, and then I believe I'll go to sleep. See you all in the morning." She said sweetly, as she closed her door and locked it. Calcifer looked at Jack with big eyes, then quickly ran over to Kyoya's door and rapped on it. "KYOYA! Meeting NOW!" He said. Kyoya instantly opened the door the split second Calcifer was done. "What is it now?" he demanded in his shadow king voice. "Come here!" Calcifer whispered, pulling on his arm, setting him beside Jack. "Ok Cal, what is it?" Jack asked. "I have reason to believe that," Calcifer started, looking over his shoulders just in case. "Awai is a princess!" Kyoya sighed and Jack chuckled. "What?" Calcifer demanded, crossing his arms. "You did not already know?" Kyoya asked, standing up. "Wha?-No!" Calcifer replied back angrily. "And you did?" Jack stood up. "Well, since we all know, I believe we should keep it to ourselves until Miss Awai decided to tell us so. She would have already if she wanted us to know firsthand. So until then, we shall act as if we know nothing." Jack walked over to his door, as the others retreated to their rooms. "Just imagine…A real princess, in the presence of three…beasts." He murmured to himself, before closing his door to his room.

*AUTHORS NOTE!* **Feliciano** and** Ludwig** are from Hetalia, or Axis Powers Hetalia. **Feliciano** is the given name for **North Italy** (that is the character) and **Ludwig** is the given name for the character **Germany**. All of the countries are personified as individuals with exagerated and somewhat politically inaccurate traits. Sorry! Look them up. ;)*


	5. Chapter 5: First Day, Pt 1

Awai awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She slowly rose from her soft warm bed, the sun peeking in through her windows. She got out of bed and retrieved her school uniform from the closet. The school's uniform was a white blouse, black blazer, dark blue plaid skirt, dark blue socks and loafers. She put on her uniform carefully, trying not to wrinkle it. When she had finished, she looked at herself in the mirror of her boudoir. She walked over and sat on the sort cushion seat in front of the boudoir and looked at the face in the mirror. The blue in the uniform made her green eyes pop out even more. She smiled, and looked up at the picture wedged between the mirror and the boudoir's wooden frame. A small, 10 year old boy was smiling back at her. His rugged hair matched his sparkling brown eyes. He had a huge grin across his face. "Stay Cute!-Arthur" Was signed across the picture in a red pen. The hand writing was legible, but messy as a 10 year old's. Awai smiled. Today was the day. After 6 years.

She stood up and gathered her book bag, books, and class schedule. She walked out of her room, closed and locked the door. She walked into the den area and placed her bag against the couch. Kyoya was sipping coffee, while reading a book. He was fully dressed. Calcifer was running around in pajama pants, an un-tucked shirt and messy tie, searching for papers. Jack was at the stove, cooking eggs with a small black waist apron on. Kyoya looked up at Awai. "Morning Miss Awai. I see you're ready this morning for your first day." He said with a faint smile, still looking at his book. Jack turned around. "Breakfast will be done soon! Just running a little late! Sorry." Awai smiled. "No problem. It is early anyways." She sat down on the couch. "I-I'm so nervous…my first day…" She whispered. Calcifer popped up. "Really? You're first day? You've never been to school?" Awai looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, I was privately tutored, since I was young. I finally convinced my parents to let me go to normal school." Kyoya's head popped up, and stared Calcifer down.

Calcifer's face was flushing red, and his hair was beginning to spike and stand up straight. He then got up and darted to his room. Jack and Kyoya saw this, and Awai turned to them in a puzzled manner. "Um…well, he…he…" Jack stuttered and started. "He just isn't feeling well." Kyoya said, saving Jack. "Here you are Awai, eggs a la Jack!" He said smiling. Awai sat down to eat with the others quickly. Suddenly, they heard a large clock chime. "That's the signal that it is an hour till classes begin." Kyoya said, picking up his plate, and placing it in the sink. "Better get on your way; you still need to figure out your classes." Awai jumped up. "I do!" she cried out, as she hurried towards the door. "See you all later!" She called out, as she closed the suite door. Calcifer emerged from his door, calm. "Don't you DARE do that again!" Jack scolded, as he put his jacket on. "You were about to let her know you knew! I knew you couldn't keep secrets!" Jack sighed, as he grabbed his belongings along with Kyoya. "Let's go. Awai might need some help." Kyoya said, as they walked out there door.

Awai looked at her schedule. "British Literature 101, classroom 3-B, professor Roberts." She said softly to herself. She walked over to building 3, and found 3-B. She walked in, to see kids already in there, sitting on each other's desks, talking and laughing. She approached the teacher. "Um..Good…morning…I'm-" "Miss Awai! How I've been waiting to meet you and see you!" The man cried out. He turned out to be the teacher. He had circle glasses with long brown hair in a low ponytail. Awai was taken by surprise as the teacher was shaking her hand rapidly. "Oh…hello!" She said in a startled voice. He laughed, as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Sorry to startle you, but I've heard a lot about you. Take a seat, wherever you like. I'm sure the other kids will like you. " He said smiling, as he returned to organizing papers on his desk.

Awai found a seat in the middle. "Uh…hello." Awai heard a soft voice say behind her. Awai turned around. There was a girl with red hair, and pale skin. She had big brown eyes, and looked somewhat timid. "Y-you're the new girl?" She asked in a soft voice. Her voice was very musical though. "Yes, my name is Awai." Awai said, giving a pleasant smile. "M-my name is…Sally." The girl replied. Suddenly, a soft smile appeared on her face. "Awai,..that's a pretty name." Awai smiled. "Thank you." She said. "Awai? IS that you?" That voice froze Awai, and sent shivers down her spine. She turned around. It was him. He was standing there holding his books, with a slightly flustered face. "Yes, it's me….Arthur." Awai said smiling.


End file.
